


Hide and Seek

by hedgehog_in_221B



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute things, Fluff, Gen, Hide and Seek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedgehog_in_221B/pseuds/hedgehog_in_221B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young Frodo convinces the reader and his uncle to play hide and seek with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Seek

   “...26, 27, 28, 29, 30!” you said, moving your hands from your eyes and peering around the front of Bag End. Of course, you didn't expect to see anyone. After all, hobbits could easily be unseen if they wished it. “Ready or not, here I come!” you shouted, walking down the steps barefoot. It was you against Bilbo and his little nephew, Frodo. The younger hobbit had suggested the three of you do something fun on this warm spring day and you'd reverted back to your childhood of playing games with the other children your age. You had determined already that finding Frodo would be the easier of the two. Even though he was smaller, he was still a child and most likely couldn't hide very well. You walked down to the gate and leaned on it, looking back at the house. Frodo was most likely in the garden, probably hiding amongst the cabbages or rhubarb plants. You stalked up the other set of stone stairs, doing your best to keep quiet. Your feet padded across the soft grass as you looked over at the garden and decided to go up and around. Frodo was probably watching you through the foliage of the garden and you thought it best to come up behind him. You made your way over the hill of Bag End, the tree resting atop it moving softly in the light breeze. Already there were many leaves on its branches. You descended the other side of the hill and spotted a little hobbit bottom peeking out of the rhubarb, his trousers a vibrant blue against the deep red of the rhubarb plants. You smiled to yourself as you crept up behind him and, in one swift motion, picked him up and began to tickle him wildly. “Got you!” you said happily as he giggled and squirmed in your arms. Once he calmed down, you set him on the ground and placed your hands on his little shoulders as you crouched down. “Frodo, do you know where Uncle Bilbo went?” you asked. The dark haired boy smiled and nodded, pointing his finger toward the tree at the top of Bag End.

   “Yeah! He went up thewe!” he squeaked out, all smiles.

   “Will you show me?” you asked, standing up again. He nodded and took you by the hand, leading you up the hill. “We have to keep quiet, okay? Otherwise, he'll hear us coming.” Frodo nodded again and soon, the two of you were at the base of the tree and peering up into the leaves. The young hobbit ran around the other side of the tree and you followed after him, smiling. You both looked up into the leaves, searching for him, but seeing nothing. Frodo frowned and pulled you down to his level.

   “I saw him come ovea hewe,” he whispered in your ear. You frowned as well, your eyes gazing upward, looking hard.

   “Then he must be here,” you whispered back, pulling Frodo into your arms. Suddenly, as if out of thin air, you heard a stifled chuckled from somewhere above you. You glanced up quickly and there was Bilbo, perched on one of the lower branches, his feet swinging idly. He wore a huge smile on his face and gave him a scolding look. “I smell a cheater,” you replied as the hobbit scrambled down the tree and stood beside you.

   “Perhaps I'm just very good at this game,” he said with a wink and another chuckle. You rolled your eyes and smiled his way, beginning to walk back to the house.

   “Well, it's your turn to seek now, Bilbo Baggins. And I'll have no more cheating on your part. I know your tricks and if you can't play fair, we shan't play at all,” you said, nudging him in the ribs. He laughed aloud.

   “I've no idea what you're talking about.”

 


End file.
